Annabeth's Curse
by Mad-Eye95
Summary: Since day one of her job as an architect, Annabeth has turned into a workaholic. She can't remember the last time she saw any of her friends or family. She has even avoided a love life, which a certain Love Goddess will not tolerate. What happens when Annabeth is cursed and given the choice to regain her life with some romance or allow the curse to literally take it all away?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction so I hope it's alright! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

**Chapter One**

**Annabeth's POV**

"No Jarom, I'm busy on Friday." I said to my cellphone.

"Again?! But you're always busy! Can't you take just _one_ evening off?" Jarom, a fellow coworker said in a very irritated voice.

"No, I can't. I have to finish the work for the new swimming pool for the high school that is due in two weeks." I said as I glanced at my already finished drawings, sketches, blue prints, reports, and 3D models of the new Goode High School swimming pool. "Plus, when I complete and finish the paper work part of the swimming pool I have to go help with the actual building of it!" I said excitedly.

"Well sure, but it's not due for _two weeks_. Come on I'm sure you can fit in one date-" He started.

"Look Jarom!" I rudely cut in. "I have a lot of work to do. But to give you _some_ peace of mind I'll check my schedule one more time." I looked at my calendar to find it booked with obviously work and an occasional meeting, but mostly nothing. This Friday I had no plans. "Yep! Friday won't work and I am completely booked with work, meetings, and building days for a _long_ while." I said while kicking my feet up on my desk.

Jarom sighed. "Yeah, of course you are. I'll just try another time."

"Oh, please don't!" I said with a smile on my face, then I ended the call.

Guilt surged through me as I tossed my phone onto my desk. But I didn't care. I usually always had time to go out and do things, but at the same time I always had my work to focus on. Work, work, work and nothing else. Just the way I like it! My job as an architect is literally my whole life because I eat, breathe, and sleep architecture. In fact I am one of the top ten best architects in the world. I have built and designed a variety of buildings, sculptures, houses, theaters, and malls. And I will now be building my first ever swimming pool for my old high school.

I looked out the giant glass window behind my desk and spotted Goode High School. A flicker of a memory of my old friends flashed in my mind. I could only remember Thalia, Grover, Nico and Percy. I knew there were some others, but I couldn't think of their names. _"Gods, when was the last time I saw or talked to any of them, even thought about them?" _I asked myself. As I dwelt on the friends I could remember, Camp Half-Blood wandered into my mind. I suddenly remembered the sweet scent of the strawberry fields, the Golden Fleece hanging on Thalia's giant pine tree, all of the demi-god cabins, capture the flag, the fire every night after dinner, the Big House, and Chiron.

Six years ago I left all of that to become what I am now. The last time I saw anyone from my past or visited Camp Half-Blood was when I was 18. A little voice in the back of my head said _"Yeah, hope it was worth it because they've probably forgotten all about you!"_ I sighed and realized my vision was blurrier than usual. A single tear rolled down my cheek, but I caught it with the sleeve of my grey silk shirt. I sighed and looked at the clock on my desk. It was 3:00pm and I realized an hour had passed by since my walk down memory lane. My ADHD kicked in immediately and I jumped to my feet. I quickly erased all of the memories from my mind and walked over to my sketching desk. I sifted through my drawings and found the one that I was looking for. Along with the swimming pool another client somewhere on Long Island requested me to design new horse stables for their camp and I happily obliged. I snatched a pencil and began drawing. My goal? Finish the work for the stables before 8:00 that night.

oOoLINEBREAKoOo

It was around 7:30 when I finished the sketch and blue prints for the new stables. I still had half an hour so I thought that I could start on the 3D model. As I crossed to the other side of my office I looked at my phone to see a red light blinking. I quickly swiped it up and touched the screen. I had five missed calls, five voicemail messages, and eight text messages. I made sure none of them were business related, because that would be terrible if I missed a client. But no. I had a missed call and text from my dad, brother, and step-mother. The other messages were from my secretary, assistant, and guys asking me out. I rolled my eyes. "_Nothing important" _I thought to myself and deleted all of the messages. Once again, another slap of guilt hit me, but I just shrugged it off.

As I was about to put my phone back on my desk, a sudden knock on the door made me jump and my phone fell and skidded across the wooden floor. I stared at the door with my heart thumping hard against my ribs. It took me another second to realize that I needed to go answer the door. As I did I passed a mirror and quickly stopped to make sure I looked presentable. My curled blonde hair was in a loose bun, my light makeup looked like it could use a touch up, but it wasn't that bad, my gray eyes looked bright and attentive, and my long-sleeved gray shirt was neatly tucked into my black dress pants. I looked fine so I answered the door.

Behind my office doors stood the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. Flawless hair, makeup and skin, perfect features, stylish clothing, perfect posture, and I could go on and on. Her dark chocolate hair was curled and hung down to her waist. She wore a simple black pencil skirt and ivory blouse with black pumps, complete with a ruby necklace that had matching earrings. She smiled at me with her cherry red lipstick lips and blindingly white set of teeth. For some reason this woman looked and felt very familiar to me, but I couldn't understand why.

"What? Has it really been so long that you don't remember who I am?" The woman said with an angelic voice. "That kind of hurts. No one in their right mind would forget me! Especially you Annabeth." She said with a hint of annoyance.

"Um, I do apologize, but do I know you?" I said. Confusion clearly placed on my face.

"Oh honey…you really have forgotten." The woman said with shock spread on her face. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." She quietly mumbled, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Wouldn't have to do what?" I said while slowly leaning away from her.

"Well, we will get to that in just a minute. But first let me reintroduce myself." She said and then cleared her throat. "Hello, my name is Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. It's nice to see you again Annabeth." She held out her perfectly manicured hand.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review, that would be great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update! I had major writer's block for this chapter. :P But I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan own PJ and HOO**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I've always considered myself as pretty smart, wise, intelligent, clever, and any other word you could think of. But as soon as she said her name was Aphrodite, I felt like the stupidest person in the entire universe. It felt like Zeus shot me with a bolt of lightning while Poseidon slammed an icy cold wave against me. Realization swarmed over me. All I wanted was Hades to drag me down to the Underworld to escape the embarrassment I was feeling.

Aphrodite waited; hand outstretched with a tight smile as if a laugh was threatening to burst out. That's when I realized my jaw was hanging open and my eyes were as big as saucers. Without a doubt, my face must've been cherry red. I quickly snapped out of my state of complete shock and slowly reached out to shake the goddess's hand.

"A-Aphrodite…how…w-what…oh my gods…yes o-of course." I stuttered as I grasped her hand and shook it. _"Smooth."_ I thought to myself.

Aphrodite let go of my hand and crossed her arms. "Well then! Now that you've remembered me, why don't you invite me into your office so we can have a little chat?" She asked with hints of laughter in her voice.

"Um, yeah sure. Come on in." I slightly mumbled as I opened my office door to let her pass through. I closed the door and turned to see Aphrodite looking around. _"Thank the Gods I cleaned my office yesterday."_ I thought to myself.

"You're welcome!" She turned to face me and lightly laughed.

I blushed and averted my eyes from her gaze to the large glass window. "So…um, how can I help you?"

"Well, you see it's more like, how can we help each other?" She walked over to my couch near my book shelves and sat down.

Confusion spread itself through me. "What do you mean by helping each other? What would you need help with?" I walked over and sat on another couch across from her.

"You, Annabeth. And your life, more specifically your love life." Then she dramatically gasped and brought her hand to her mouth as if she had said something bad. "Oh wait I forgot, you don't have either of those things." Aphrodite slightly chided, her smile slowing fading.

"_Way to beat around the bush._" I thought to myself. "What are you talking about? I have a life, look where you're sitting. I am a professional architect, one of the best in the world. You call that not having a life?" I was surprised by how fast my anger rose. But I then remembered now how much Aphrodite got on my nerves in the past. Nothing had changed.

The Love Goddess narrowed her beautiful eyes and pursed her full red lips. She stared at me until I shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Then she laughed with her head thrown back, causing her hair to flow like in commercials for hair products. I just stared back at her a little frightened from her sudden outburst.

"Oh Annabeth. I didn't mean to make you angry at me." She said when she finally calmed down. "I'm just trying to get to the point. Sure, you have a life when it comes to your job. But that's the only life you've allowed yourself to have for the past…six years has it been?" She wondered.

I was starting to get annoyed and looked over at my work for the 3D models. Eager to go and start on them "What do you mean by 'the only life'?" I asked and looked back at her.

"When was the last time you saw or talked to your father or step-mother?" Aphrodite asked. "I know that you got a text from both of them today. Did you ever answer back or even read what the message said?" She waited for me to answer.

I was about to answer when I realized I couldn't remember. I did remember the text messages, but I didn't read them. Every once in a while I'd get a text from my dad or step-mom, but I was usually too tied up in work so I would ignore them, eventually deleting them. "_When WAS the last time I talked to or even saw my dad?_" I mentally asked myself.

Guilt hit me, but I shrugged it off. "I don't know. Last Thanksgiving I think." I lied and looked at a clock on the wall, trying to get this conversation over with.

Aphrodite blinked. "How about your friends? Thalia? Piper? Leo? Jason? Nico? Or… Percy?" She asked with a slight hint of pity. I looked at her when she said Percy's name.

For some reason sparks of different emotions hit me when she mentioned my friends' names, especially Percy's. "_Wait, what?_" I thought. I had thought of my friends earlier that day and felt sad, even shed a single tear. But now all of a sudden, realization slapped me in the face and I felt like breaking down. Then I remembered that the Goddess of Love was sitting across from me, and was probably making me fell like this.

I shook my head a few times. "Hey, get out of my head and stop messing with me!" I glared at her and stood up. "Look, if you came here just to make me feel guilty then please leave. I have a lot of work to do."

Aphrodite sighed then also, gracefully, stood up. "Annabeth, this is exactly what I'm trying to get through to you. All you care about is yourself, your job, work, and anything else related to you being an architect. Never, in the past six years have you given a second thought about your family or friends. You've completely shut off the need for a real, true life because you've become a workaholic." She crossed her arms in a sassy manner.

I frowned. "N-no I haven-" I began to say.

"And don't even get me started on your love life!" She once again, dramatically, threw her arms in the air. "That's _my_ specialty and like I said before, you don't have one. You also blocked that from yourself. Do you know how frustrated that makes me? I won't tolerate it. Whenever someone refuses love, I force it on them, but you," She pointed a manicured finger at me. "You have somehow resisted every time I have tried to put love in your way. I thought you and that Percy Jackson were going to be together. But no." She held out the –o. "Do you know how many guys I have tried to tie you up with in the past six years? Too many, even for me."

I impatiently tapped my foot on the floor and rolled my eyes. "I don't have time for that kind of stuff. Why do you even care?"

"Well, I only care about the love part, even if this is _my_ plan, but it's not just me who cares. There are a lot of people behind this." She quietly spoke.

I slowly raised my eyebrow. "Behind…behind what? What plan?" I once again leaned away from her.

"Like I said earlier, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this. But you are giving me no choice." Aphrodite sighed and moved closer to me.

I suddenly felt scared. "Do what? What are you planning?" I asked her as she held out her perfect hand towards me again.

"It's getting late and I must return to Olympus." She said almost sadly as I took her hand and shook it.

As soon as we clasped hands, Aphrodite's grip feeling very strong as if she were sending something through me, thunder boomed loudly from a distance. I looked out the window at the dark sky then back at our hands. My eyes widened as I snapped them up to meet Aphrodite's kaleidoscope ones. I ripped my hand from her grasp and stared at her in shock.

"What did you do?!" I half screamed.

Aphrodite began to faintly glow. "Annabeth Chase, I have put a curse on you." She simply stated. "I'll put it like this. From this day, you have exactly two months to regain the relationships with your family and friends. And my favorite part, to find the love of your life." She said with a mesmerizing smile. "If you fail to do this, the curse will take away your life."

I started hyperventilating and looked down, trying to take in everything she was telling me. "But…w-what…?" I looked back up, but quickly had to look away as Aphrodite glowed brighter.

"Bye Annabeth. And good luck!" She said and then disappeared.

I suddenly felt light headed and faint. I started to walk over to my desk, but didn't make it that far because then everything went black.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! If I can get a few more reviews I'll update sooner I promise :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all you awesome people who are-AH! (ducks from a thrown tomato)**

**Now, now just hear me out-HOLY HADES! (side rolls away from a flying chair)**

**Okay! Okaaay I deserve getting things thrown at me. Or at least from those who like and follow this story.**

**It's been...what...two months since I last updated?**

**I am truly very sorry for leaving you hanging. I have NOT abandoned this story!**

**My excuses: writer's block x20,7654, birthday, and packing for college.**

**Yes, yes all you guys are thinking are excuses, excuses. I know and I'm so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Rick Riordan so therefore I do NOT own PJO or HOO.**

**So NOW I present my next chapter. (smacked in the face with a rubber chicken) ...enjoy! (gasp!)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As I began to recover consciousness, my eyes slowly fluttered open. My vision was completely blurred and the world was slowly leaning left then right. My mind felt groggy as I tried to remember what happened to me. I fought to remember, but was mentally exhausted, so I tried to focus my eyes on something. I looked to my left and saw the blurry figure of a person. Their outline seemed to somewhat glow as if radiating light or…what was the word…power? _Gods, I'm slow. What happened to me?_ I thought to myself.

I tried to ask where I was and who the figure was, but my tongue felt swollen. A quiet mumble came from the person next to me, almost like how the adults in Charlie Brown sound. I gave up as the world began to rock back and forth, making me feel sea-sick. Closing my eyes, I felt myself losing consciousness again. I heard the person say something to me, but all I could get out of their mushed words was one word. The word 'curse'.

"Annabeth? Annabeth can you hear me?" A voice said; a woman's voice. "Darn goddess didn't know her own strength at the time."

My mind, as if waking up after a good night's rest, instantly worked well again...well almost. _Goddess, what goddess? She didn't know her own strength...what?_

The woman sighed as she placed what I assumed was her hand on my forehead and started talking to herself. "She said _two_ months and now there is only a month and a half left. That's not enough time, especially if plan A doesn't work."

_Two weeks have gone by? From what? Well…obviously the month, but…wait…TWO WEEKS?!_ That's when my memory decided to come back to me. Aphrodite's visit, the _curse_, my two months to get rid of it now cut short two weeks, and the fact that I have missed two weeks of my life. I snapped my eyes open and bolted up from my previous laying position

"HOLY HADES! WHAT?!" I yelled as the blood rushed out of my head, making me dizzy. When my vision became clear I scanned where I was, taking in every detail. I was in my bedroom. To the right my door that led outside was open, allowing a soft breeze to blow through my gray sheer curtains. The sunlight sparkled on the dark wooden floor and warmed up the room. Across from me my closet doors were ajar showing my organized clothes. My dresser sat where it always did and the door that led to my bathroom was open.

Looking over to my left, I saw a very familiar pair of fierce, gray eyes staring back at me. Along with her eyes, the woman had long dark hair that was pulled halfway up. She wore a casual pair of dark jeans and a gray plaid shirt. She had a strong jaw that contradicted with the small smile that appeared on her lips.

The woman let out a small laugh and spoke. "Well, it's about time you woke up. How are you feeling, Annabeth?" She kindly asked me.

"M-mom?" I asked utterly surprised.

"I prefer Lady Athena. But, you're my daughter so I guess I will let you off the hook." She gave me a wink and stood up from the bed.

"What are you doing here? Oh, and another question. Why am I in my bedroom? I was in my office after Aphrodite…have I really been unconscious for _two_ weeks? Oh my gods my job! Who took over for me? My work for the stables and swimming pool should have been looked over and turned in last week!" I put my fingers on my temples to push away the stress that was building.

Athena put her hands in front of her. "Annabeth, it's okay your-"

"Okay?" I cut her off. "How can it be okay? I've been unconscious for two weeks mom!" I yelled, my temper quickly rising. "I've probably missed a butt load of meetings, phone calls, job opportunities, clients, and…just…too much!" I shouted as a mixture of stress and panic marinated my brain. _Oh, I feel a migraine coming._ I continued to count off a bunch of other important things that I missed out on when Athena exploded.

"Annabeth Chase!" She snapped, immediately receiving my attention. Her tone of voice was now dead serious. I looked into her eyes and saw her pleading for me to stop. I suddenly felt guilty for ranting.

"I-I'm sorry…," Was all that escaped my lips.

Athena sighed and lowered her eyes to the floor. "It's okay. I just really need you to listen to me." I nodded and she continued.

"As you can see now, for the past two weeks you have been here in your room lying in your bed unconscious, because when you shook Aphrodite's hand to seal the curse, she used more power than was necessary for a mortal and/or demigod. It was too overwhelming for you." She paused and looked back up at me to see that I understood. I blinked and motioned for her to continue.

My mother smiled, "As for your job, _all_ of the work, the past two weeks, has been taken care of. And more."

I raised my eyebrows and stared at her wide eyed. "Really? All of it? How?" Two weeks of work _all_ finished? Completed? I narrowed my eyes in thought and asked again, slowly. "Mom, how?"

Athena walked over and sat on the side of my bed next to me. "Well, your secretary, personal assistant, a friend, and I took care of everything. And, by the way, you over work yourself Annabeth. What do mortals call that…ah yes a workaholic?"

I rolled my eyes at the name and comment, but looked back for her to continue.

"But anyway, like I said previously, all your responsibilities have been completed and polished…for a while."

Even though it was a hard thing to believe, and really hard to accept considering _my_ work was not done by _me_, I believed my mother wholeheartedly. The load of worry that was dragging on my shoulders lifted, but there were only two things out of place.

"Mom?" I asked curiously.

"Yes Annabeth?" She asked back.

I looked at my hands in my lap and took a breath, "When you said my work was finished…and more, for a while…what did you mean exactly?"

I looked up into her identical gray eyes as if a mirror was placed in front of me. She smiled mischievously and placed a hand on my shoulder like I would need the support. I suddenly felt nervous.

"I was waiting for you to ask that." She laughed with her head tilted up then looked back at me. "Well you see Annabeth, you are on a two month vacation from your job…well almost, but I'll explain that part later."

"I'm on what?! A vacation! I haven't been on a vacation for the past six years!" I breathed out. "Who ever said I needed a vacation? I've already been out for two weeks, I am NOT taking off two months!" I jumped out of my bed and stomped to the other side of my room. I turned around to face my mother with my arms crossed.

Athena got up from the bed and walked over to the glass door that led to a patio. We remained silent for a minute before I spoke up.

"Care to explain?" I said, tapping my foot on the wooden floor.

"When I said your work is finished, and more, I meant that not only did I and the three others do your job for the two weeks you were unconscious, but we also made arrangements for all the work you would've received in the next two months to be taken care of…well actually month and a half." Athena explained.

I shook my head trying to understand. "Two months…or I guess a month and a half for what?" I asked her, but then it dawned on me. "Oh wait…the curse." I muttered to myself. "Mother, I don't have time for romance. I don't want to be a puppet in this wretched plan of Aphrodite's. I live to be an architect, build amazing things that will last forever."

"And that, my dear daughter, is why we are doing this." Athena spoke with sympathy.

My jaw dropped open. "You're with Aphrodite in this? This isn't just her plan is it? Who else is behind this?" I asked. Anger and confusion threating to boil over inside me.

"Come here." My mother said while holding her arms out. I slowly walked over to her and she placed her hands on my shoulders. Looking me straight in the eye she spoke, "I am proud of you Annabeth. More proud then I ever have been with any of my children. You made your dream of one day holding the title as an architect a reality. And not just any architect, one of the best in the world, and Olympus. You have been extremely successful in the past six years." She took a breath and continued.

"I was so happy when you first started your career. You were motivated, determined, wise, and had your eye set on every goal you made. But, as the days, weeks, months, and now years have gone by, you have become obsessed, maybe even addicted to your job. You ignored your friends and family and never once went out with a boy. That is when Aphrodite came to me with a plan to help you come out of this hypnotized state of yours." She tucked a loose strand of hair that had fallen in my face.

A part of me wanted to refuse and reject every word Athena just spoke to me. But at the same time, listening to my mother speak, I realized that every word she was saying was true. The better part of me realized what a self-centered, selfish workaholic I really have become. I diverted my eyes from her gaze and turned toward the glass door.

This was all escalating too fast. I felt as if my body was tearing in two. One part wanted to stay the way I have been for the past few years, and one wanted so badly to change to my old self.

Athena also turned towards the glass door and began to speak again. "Even I, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy took time to find the real qualities of life. I fell in love with your father and had you Annabeth."

Something hit me hard inside when she said that.

She paused and a smile found her lips. "Don't get me wrong. I am dedicated to what I stand for, wisdom and all of that, but I have never regret falling in love with your dad. And even though all of the Gods and Goddesses can be stuck up and prideful, it is wonderful to have family and friends."

I took a breath that, instead became a sniffle. I realized I was crying and tears were falling down my cheeks. _How could I have been so oblivious? So…so forgetful?_ My dad, my friends, Camp Half-Blood, the adventures and quests that I have been a part of, and…Percy. _Oh, Percy_. _What have I done? What kind of a person am I?_

I felt a hand catch the tears on my cheeks and turned to see my mother's eyes full of everything a mother's eyes should have. Compassion, love, sympathy, protection, leadership, etcetera. Then she hugged me tightly. Words can't describe how that hug helped fill the emptiness that I had been truly feeling for the past six years. It made me realize the other important things in life that one cannot live without.

When she released me I regained control of myself and looked up at my mother. She smiled at me then laughed. We laughed together for a moment.

"Before I go, I believe you might be wondering who the third person is that helped in getting your job situated. Am I right?" Athena asked me. I nodded my head as she walked towards my bedroom door that led to the rest of my house.

"I'll be right back." My mom said as she closed the door.

I turned back to the glass doors and looked out at the beauty of the day. It was a beautiful summer afternoon. As I took in the details I began comparing different things I saw to my friends. The sun reminded me of Leo. The flying birds made me think of Jason. Shadows cast from the giant willow tree brought back Nico to my memory. The different colors that

"Hey Annabeth." A voice said.

I knew that voice. I haven't heard that voice since…well I can't remember. A smile grew wider on my face as I turned around.

The first thing I took in was her eyes. Piercing sky blue. Then I looked at her spiky black hair and beautiful face. She wore punk/rock styled clothing, complete with a feminine black biker's jacket and black lace-up combat boots. She was smiling at me.

"Thalia!" I half screamed, half cheered!

* * *

**Annnnd there you have it!**

**So what did you think? I want straight honesty.**

**Was I rushing? Because I felt like I was going as fast as the Chariot of Damnation!**

**Please, oh pretty please Read & Review!**

**If I can get at least 3-5 new reviews I will update chapter 4 next week.**

**I swear upon the River Styx! (Thunder boom!)**

**Thanks! ~Mad_Eye95~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**Look! I updated! Yaaaaay!**

**See? I promised I would update!**

**I asked for 3-5 reviews and what did I get? 10+!**

**You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot and story idea and yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Thalia's face lit up and her smile grew wider, showing her brilliant white teeth. She hadn't changed one bit obviously, being a hunter of Artemis and all. Then I noticed the black tears rolling down her cheeks; black from her eyeliner that was smudging.

_Thalia, crying?_ I thought to myself, causing new tears to escape my eyes. My heart swelled in love and care towards her.

I guess we had the same idea in our heads because we both quickly tackled the other in a hug. The last time I ever hugged someone, it was a heartbreaking moment. I forgot what it felt like to hug someone. That comforting, warm, safe feeling of having someone close to you. I didn't care how dramatic and cheesy this reunion seemed, I was just so happy to have a friend back.

We stayed like that, swaying back and forth until each of our shoulders were wet from our face's mini waterfalls. We both laughed and broke apart.

"Annabeth," Thalia sniffed, "look what you've done to me!" She laughed while wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Sorry," I laughed as I began to soak my tears on my sleeve, "but I couldn't stop myself." I hiccupped, then began to laugh with her. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the other hunters?"

"Oh, they'll mange without me." Said Thalia. "Besides, someone had to watch over you while you were unconscious…stupid love goddess." She frowned and shook a fist at the ceiling. We both looked at each other and busted out laughing.

We spent a few minutes catching up, telling stories, and taking walks down memory lane. I probably could have spent the rest of the day just talking with Thalia, but I knew there was more than one reason of why she was here.

It was as if she read my mind. "I suppose you're wondering why I am here, yes? I mean, besides looking over you for the past couple weeks?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I am." I walked over to the glass door that led outside and turned to Thalia. "Let's go talk outside."

Thalia followed me outside and we sat on a bench that was placed underneath the giant willow tree, its long branches creating a curtain. I would always come out here when I needed time to think and ponder or whenever I felt frustrated and needed to cool off.

"So, why _are_ you here Thalia?" I questioned, looking at her. She was looking through the willow's branches with an expression on her face that let me know she was pondering on the right words to say. I waited.

"Okay Annabeth," She turned to look at me. "I'll try my best to explain everything that I know, and everything that you need to know." Her electric blue eyes bored into mine.

I could tell that whatever Thalia was about to tell me was going to be vitally important to my current…problem. But a part of me also got the feeling that there was something that I may not like to hear. I could not figure out why. I motioned for her start.

"Okay, well…where to start?" Thalia asked herself. "So I was out with the rest of the hunters; we were trying to track down some monsters in the Appalachian Mountains. That's when your mom came and found me. As soon as I saw her, I knew it had something to do with you. I mean, why Goddess Athena would come to see me, I have no clue." said Thalia. "That's when she told me about Aphrodite's plan."

I looked at her face and couldn't decide what expression it had. She looked pained, angry, concerned, relieved, happy, and worried all at the same time. She looked away from me.

"What's wrong Thalia?" I asked. "Just tell me, please."

She looked back at me. "Well I didn't like what your mother told me. When she told me Aphrodite's plan…well, let's just say that I didn't take it very well. I was literally in tears when she told me what would happen if you failed. I got so angry." Thalia sighed.

A question triggered in my mind after she said that.

"Before you go on I just have to ask," I said slowly, "what exactly will happen if I run out of time to get rid of the curse?" I already knew, but I wanted to hear it coming from someone else…as if it would not sound as bad.

Her eyes blazed brighter blue, if that was possible as she looked me right in the eye and we had a silent understanding. A shiver trickled down my spine. Thalia continued to speak.

"Anyway, then Athena told me what you've been doing with yourself for these past six years. How you wouldn't eat normally or sleep enough. How you have been ignoring phone calls, emails, letters and texts from your dad and friends. I was even told that…_someone_ even tried Iris messaging you after you left, but you acted as if they weren't even there. And my favorite part, how you would never give a single boy any of your time." She smiled at that last part and I laughed.

"You turned into a workaholic." Thalia stated and I frowned. "So that's when I saw the good side of Aphrodite's plan. It is going to make you regain your relationships, make you happy again." She said.

"You make it sound like this curse is a good thing." I snapped and narrowed my eyes.

"Trust me Annabeth, it is." Said Thalia. "This is a chance to recover your life…you just can't waste time and loose it."

I sighed and rested my elbows on my knees. I was hesitant about this whole thing. I really wanted this to work out. My friends and family meant more to me than anything else at the moment, even more than my job. Which seemed odd because two weeks ago, I cared nothing for them. I would have carried on with my next big project. Even though I was eager to regain my old life again, I still had a job.

What changed? I realized I felt…different somehow. Happier? Yes, but that was not the word I was trying to think of. In a way I felt cleaner and free, like I had control over myself.

Once again, it was as though Thalia had heard my thoughts.

"When you were unconscious, your mother and I found out the reason why you left so suddenly and never looked back once." She said grimly.

My eyes widened at what she said and I looked up at her. "What? How? What was it?"

Thalia had a pained expression but took a breath. "Have you ever thought how during the past six years, you never had attacks from any monsters? Or how you almost completely lost your memory of your past, Camp Half-Blood, being a demigod, the Greek Gods, and loved ones?" asked Thalia.

"When you were in Tartarus," I flinched when she said the name, "there weren't just physical monsters that loomed around, there were…or I guess _are_ evil spirits. One in particular entered your body without you knowing, like an eidolon. It possessed you. That is why your old life was shut off, and you didn't even know it. The spirit was so evil; straight from the roots of Tartarus that it drove off any enemy that got close. Because of the spirit you had, an evil 'scent' or 'presence' if you will. It pretty much turned you..." Whatever word she was going to say she didn't. Thalia closed her eyes and put her head in her hands.

"The eidolon-like spirit not only brought a presence of pure darkness that drove off foes, it took almost full control of your, thoughts, feelings, and emotions." Said Thalia. "That's why your life was totally focused on your job and nothing else. It would have slowly and eventually driven you insane to the point of death."

I was frozen, absolutely shocked. I had to force my tongue to move so I could talk.

"W-what? I've been possessed?" I stuttered. "Oh my gods…a-am I going to be alright? Is the spirit still housed in me?" I began to panic.

Thalia noticed and she quickly put her hands on my shoulders. "You're fine Annabeth. The evil eidolon spirit was actually destroyed or sent back to Tartarus by none other than the lovely Aphrodite herself." Said Thalia.

"What? How did she do that?" I asked quickly.

"When you shook the Love Goddess' hand. All of that power she used not only made you pass out for two weeks, but it sort of caused the spirit to leave your body. Athena and I are both still annoyed at Aphrodite, but without that god-power you would still be possessed. So, I guess in other words, it was really nice that Aphrodite knocked you out cold." Thalia said sarcastically.

I smiled for a second. Even though I felt better knowing I was not a possessed puppet, the thoughts of my dad and friends came back to me. Putting my head in my hands I began to tear up again. I must have appeared so selfish and heartless to everyone and I did not even know. I probably broke all their hearts and not cared…one heart in particular.

Thalia must have once again known what I was thinking because she wrapped her arms around me, trying to comfort me. I appreciated her effort, but it didn't help much. My heart felt like it froze and shattered into a million pieces. I felt hollow inside again. Nothing but pain and remorse coursed through me. Even though it was not my fault, I can't believe what I did to all of them and to him…to Percy. After all that we had gone through _together_, I just left him. Alone. Left him. Heartbroken. Left him…

* * *

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Please, oh paaalease tell me what you think!**

**I'll start working on chapter 5!**

**Thanks!**


	5. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note**

* * *

I knnoooow people hate these things, but I don't want you guys to be left hanging too badly.

Okay, so for those who follow this story, and actually like it I'm soooo sorry for not updating, once again. :(

Here's my excuse: college is kinda hard. Especially the first semester when you have a lot of credits, and my homework load is a mile high. Ugh.

But do not despair, I have the plot and idea for the next chapter. Here is what I am planning on doing: I will update after I finish reading the House of Hades because I think it would be cool to follow what actually happens after everything, instead of making something up. And of course throwing in my own twists because of how the story is going right now.

Here is the tiniest bit of a sneak peak: (if this is even considered a sneak peak)

I plan on starting with a flashback of when Annabeth left Percy and everyone else, leaving to her future as an over-working architect. At the end I _might_ have Annabeth go and find Percy, but I feel I won't have him come up until chapter 6 or 7. I know some of you are eagerly awaiting Percabeth and fluff. Haha Don't worry, it will happen soon enough.

Okay well I hope that helped. Please, oh please,**NO** spoilers from the House of Hades for those of you who have already read it and might leave a comment.

Thanks and I hope to update soon for you guys! I will delete this when I post the next chapter. :)

Mad-Eye95


End file.
